


first breath of the morning

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a morning after, and somehow you wind up playing the quiet game. Danny/Lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first breath of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in second person, the “you” is Lacey and the he is Danny, and hopefully you enjoy this. I wrote it primarily out of an urge to have something without dialogue.  
> As always, you can also read this on FFN or Tumblr.

Danny gazes over at you, and even though his arm is draped over your hips and you spent hours last night together in a new way, this is when the thought of forever becomes real. Not forever in terms of marriage and kids, but forever in that way where you smile at the thought of him and tell your mom he’s not just the guy who ruined your childhood but the guy ruining you for anyone else. Or maybe you’ll say it with a more positive spin.

He blinks, and memories of last night spring back to your mind. You can almost feel him again, shuddering at the slightest of tickle as his breath swirled around your belly button and his eyelashes just barely brushed against your skin. A grin nestles into the corner of your lips. He smirks like he knows why.

You’ve never been much of a morning person, but this morning is eyes that meet and skit away, mouths parting only to nip at shoulders rather than make words. You get the urge to say something, anything, but his mouth opens in a yawn that sends you reeling. Your nose wrinkles at the smell of his breath. He notices — he always notices — and rolls onto his other side to get his pants off the floor. He pulls out two pieces of gum and hands you one. You unwrap it and pop it into your mouth, grinning just a bit at the sweet citrus taste. 

Danny frowns as he chews, pouts actually, before opening his mouth and blowing out some air. You cringe at the lingering hints of morning breath. He groans and flops back so his head sinks into the pillow. You scoot over to him and push your piece of gum behind the top row of your teeth. Eyes meet, and Danny gets that spark that sends a little shiver through you. You lean down to brush your lips against his. He sits up a bit, pressing back against you, urging you to really kiss him, but you pull back. Again, he groans.

For a second, you think he might say something. If he does, you’ll be his again. Your breath hitches at the thought of what he must sound like with his voice rough from sleep. He doesn’t talk much at all when you’re in your room like this. Last night, he watched silently as you began to undress, and again as you settled yourself on the bed and motion for him to come closer. He used the silence to unnerve you, to drive your focus to every little sound the two of you could make. As nice as the sounds were, you would like to hear him talk again.

You poke him, and he narrows his eyes at you in a silent challenge. You poke him again. Before you can even bring your hand back to your side, Danny’s got both of your hands in his and above your head. His legs are on either side of yours, but he holds his own weight. He lowers his face down to yours. His gaze is only on your lips as he licks his own and gets closer. Closer. Then, at the last second, he changes course so his mouth’s above your nose and he just huffs his stinky breath right into your face.

“Oh, God, Danny!” you turn to get away, but he holds you down. He laughs.

“Morning, Lace.”

“Get off of me. Go brush your teeth.”


End file.
